Forum:Super Smash Bros.
The character pages aren't necessary, an article listing all the characters will suffice. So I'm proposing a deletion of all the character pages (except Pit). Fang 23:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah that is good... I still think we need more references to Smash Bros items that are related closeley to the Kid Icarus series on this wikia... : Hexagonathings (talk) 11:50, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::In a previous conversation about this topic on a couple of talk pages, I had considered deleting Pit's SSB pages as well, but upon taking a second look and comparing it to Smashpedia's Pit page, I have decided that it is acceptable to keep Pit's SSBB page, since it has some information that's personalized for him, since Smashpedia doesn't closely regard the original series of its characters. However, what do you say that we change Pit (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) to just "Pit (Super Smash Bros.)" and include the various SSB games as sections on that page? Because Super Smash Bros. Melee is already a section on the Pit (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) page, but it peeves me that the title of Pit's SSB page only indicates specifically Brawl. I think, instead of having multiple SSB pages for Pit, it's easier to just compile everything on one Pit (Super Smash Bros.) page. Most of the information will be in the Brawl section, but any changes in Smash 4 that differs from Brawl will be included in the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U section of his article. ::On a second note, what do you think about the SSB game pages like Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U? Those games have nothing to do with the Kid Icarus series; they just feature Pit and some other things from his game, just like with the other Smash characters. I was thinking that every time those games are mentioned, we can just link those to Smashpedia's articles about those respective games (like this and this). I think it's a bit controversial, since, for example, the gallery for Super Smash Bros. Brawl has some pictures of non-''Kid Icarus'' characters from SSBB, which I don't really feel comfortable with, but at the same time, if we just remove those pictures from the gallery, then it feels like we're only looking at a small portion of the game (the Kid Icarus portion), since the page is supposed to be about Super Smash Bros. Brawl in general. I think it could be fixed if we just link to Smashpedia's pages. If you think about keeping those pages, though, I will reconsider. Oh, and about the main page, where the games are listed, the links could be fixed to redirect to Smashpedia's game pages if you agree with my movement. I'll leave the main page alone for now, but tell me what you think, please. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 04:15:13|February 28, 2015 ★ :::Ok.. so first, Go ahead with the name change, but consider combining it all onto Pit's Kid Icarus Page... or maybe not... I dunno I need your opinion for this. :::Second, the smash bros pages are pointless. especially since most of them say: :::"This character has no relation to pit untill near to the end of the story", these pages could be deleted. :::For the other Characters from brawl that feature him earlier we could keep, and state the relation at the start, so that the page gives the 'illusion' of being related to Kid Icarus. :::Actually, Smash Bros. 4 does sort of finish off the story of Kid Icarus Uprising, with a couple of things that Nintedo could use for the 'next sequel'. There are more conections between uprising and Brawl too... :::I wouldn't consider the characters a feature, since it is the core purpose of the game... The characters from previous Nintendo games makes brawl 'Brawl'. If they wern't there, it would just be another fighting game. :::I've got more to say, but i am buisy at the moment so i'll relpy later... :::Hexagonathings (talk) 05:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Never mind. On second thought, I've decided to keep both the game pages for various reasons. I won't bother to explain unless prompted, but let's just say that I did more thinking and figured out how to organize everything SSB-related more properly. As for the characters, every SSB character page will be deleted, except for Pit's page, and we'll need to make an SSB page for both Palutena and Dark Pit as well. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 02:49:06|March 02, 2015 ★ :::::I don't really feel the need to contribute to this discussion, I pretty much share the same viewpoint. Fang (Talk) 11:12, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::OK. so we start deleting all the SSBB character pages?? ::::::wait i don't get part of what you said... ::::::You decided to keep both the game pages, but delete them too??? :::::: Hexagonathings (Talk) 08:16:30, March 15 2015. :::::::Yeah, sorry, I've been meaning to get to that. Go ahead and delete them if I haven't finished doing so by then. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:46:08|March 15, 2015 ★ ::::::::ok. :::::::: Hexagonathings (Talk) 05:37:21, March 15 2015. :::::::::I believe that by now I should have deleted all the character pages, so no one needs to concern himself with that task anymore. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 06:34:05|March 16, 2015 ★ ::::::::::Nope i haven't sorry... ::::::::::Could you, i'll probably just start deleting them one by one... there's an esier way right? ::::::::::Btw my time is limited parents gave controls it ends in 5 secs GTG!!!! :::::::::: Hexagonathings (Talk) 09:48:30, March 16 2015. :::::::::::You misunderstand. I said, "I believe that by now I should have deleted all the character pages..." ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 01:39:25|March 17, 2015 ★ :::::::::::::Oh ok i didnt read properly... I was in a rush... sorry. ::::::::::::: Hexagonathings (Talk) 05:44:05, March 17 2015.